In the realm of exploration and production of hydrocarbons from underground formations, fracturing (sometimes referred to as “fracking”) is a technique where various treatment materials are pumped at high pressure into the formation. The high pressure tends to crack or fracture the formation, thus opening pathways for the hydrocarbons to more easily flow to the wellbore. In some cases, the treatment material may contain proppants which are believed to “prop open” the newly created flow pathways.
Within the industry, there are few mechanisms to rate the quality of a fracturing process. In general, fracture planning involves selecting a quantity of fluid, and in some cases a quantity of proppant material, to be pumped downhole. If the selected quantities are successfully pumped downhole without a “screen out” (i.e., a blockage of the perforations through the casing by the proppant material), then the fracture is considered a good fracture.